


National Capitals and Weekend Visits

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff visits Annie in D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Capitals and Weekend Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of short drabbles that I've been working on. Hope you enjoy!

It was the first weekend in August and Jeff had planned a trip to visit Annie in D.C. She only had three more weeks left of her internship but they planned it that way so it wouldn’t be so bad to goodbye again. Jeff was a definitely nervous to fly, but it was overcome with his excitement to see his Annie.

His plane landed at four o’clock that Friday afternoon and Annie assured him that she would be waiting for him as soon as he got off. And as planned, he spotted her ways away wearing a beaming smile. Her hands were clasped together under her chin and Jeff was sure she was squealing with delight. He didn’t even try to hide his excitement behind his masculinity. He waited too damn long for this moment so he was going to embrace it.

His bashful smile grew wide when he saw her walking towards him with a little hop in her step. Soon they were an arm’s length apart and without skipping a beat, Jeff dropped his luggage and wrapped up Annie in a tight embrace. He huffed out a laugh of excitement as his arms made their way around her entire body.

Annie was overcome with emotion and excitement as well, and she giggled as she hugged him tightly, almost as if she was trying to meld their bodies together.

Still wrapped around her, Jeff was the first to actually speak. “I missed you so much,” he breathed into her hair. It’s funny, they’d spent entire summers apart when they were both students at Greendale, but now after everything that’s happened between them, he couldn’t imagine being away from her for any amount of time (with the exception of her damn internship).

Annie’s face was pressed against his chest, “I missed you too.” She rubbed her hands along his back, just so grateful that he was actually there.

After another long moment of their embrace, they pulled apart so they could look at one another. They entwined their hands and all Jeff could do was chuckle at the cliché fact that they were staring longingly at each other in an airport. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispered as he smirked.

“It’s about time you made the first move,” Annie smiled him.

He laughed and leaned in, cupping her face with both hands. They were both smiling when their lips met. It was a sweet, lingering kiss. When Jeff pulled away, staying only inches from her face, they shared another smile. He just couldn’t believe Annie was right in front of him. He waited all summer for this moment and it was finally happening. After he realized he was being a bit of a sap, he leaned forward and kissed her once more. It was hungrier and frantic. He kissed her as if he didn’t have her lips, she would disappear.

After a few moments, Annie spoke against his mouth between kisses, “Jeff…Jeff!”

“Hm?” He pulled away and took a breath, his hands still holding her face.

“Airport. We’re in an airport,” she laughed.

He rested his forehead against hers, “Right. Let’s get out of here.” He kissed her nose and finally released her face. He reached for his luggage and they finally headed out to Annie’s apartment. 

\-----

On Jeff’s first morning, they had decided to take a day trip to one of the hiking trails around the Blue Ridge Mountains of D.C.

Despite it being unbelievably hot, they were having a pretty good time. Jeff complained about Annie taking photos of the scenery every few yards, but he secretly loved every second of it. He found the sight of her in a tidy ponytail and purple athletic gear to be undeniably adorable. 

He couldn’t completely tease her though, because he stopped their journey a few times to take a few selfies of he and Annie. His favorite was the one of Annie leaning into his side with his arm wrapped around her middle. They were standing on the trail and he captured their smiles and the beautiful landscape. And whether Annie knew it or not, he fully intended to set said photo as his phone wallpaper later on.

But when they reached a point towards the end of the trail that opened up to a rocky cliff, Annie insisted on snapping a picture, no matter how high up from the ground they were.

“Annie, where are you going? That doesn’t look safe!” Jeff was calling after her as she walked towards the edge of the cliff.

“I just want to get another picture, I’m fine!” She called back to him as she was looking through the lens of the camera.

“Don’t you think you have enough pictures?” He called.

“There’s no such thing, Jeff!”

The closer Annie got to the edge of the cliff, the more Jeff began to panic. He huffed a breath of distress and followed after her, despite how narrow and intimidating the rocky ledge turned out to be. “I’m coming up behind you!” He called, so he wouldn’t startle her.

She was too busy snapping away when Jeff reached her. Before she knew it, she felt a pair of sturdy, warm arms circle her middle. “Jeff!” She squeaked.

“I don’t want you to fall.”

She giggled at his concern, “You’re such a worry-wart.” She reached back and pat the side of his face, “But thank you.”

She began to walk closer to the edge, with Jeff still clinging from behind. She was about to take one more step when Jeff’s grip tightened fiercely around her, so much that the wind was knocked out of her.

“Oof!”

“I think you’re close enough! No need to risk our lives even further,” his arms remained tightly in place.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she laughed. After a moment she spoke again, “Uh, Jeff? If I promise not to go any further, could you loosen your grip? You’re hurting me.”

As soon as Jeff heard the words, his arms relaxed around her. “Sorry. But can we head back now?”

She sighed but smiled at his concern, “Yes. We can head back now Jeff...”

\-----

Later that Saturday night, they went to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant. Jeff actually had an excuse to wear the suit that he packed on impulse, not that Annie was complaining. After they had their dinner, they walked around and looked at some of the monuments. It was a lot more enjoyable than doing it during the day with the hot sun beaming down and families snapping pictures at every turn. Annie agreed that it was a lot more beautiful at night, with the parks and monuments all lit up. It was perfectly romantic.

But now they were back at her apartment, tangled up in her sheets. They were both fully satiated, enjoying the moment. Annie couldn’t help but pepper kisses all over Jeff’s face and along his shoulder. He sighed happily as he stroked her bare back, nothing would ever feel quite as good as lying in bed with Annie.

“Mmmm,” her faced was pressed against his neck. “I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow. A weekend isn’t enough time.”

“I wish I could stay.” Jeff kissed her head, “But you have work and I have a plane ticket…” He sighed.

Annie pouted against his skin, “I know…Maybe I can persuade you.” She lifted her head and quirked an eyebrow. “I promise you food, a place to sleep, good company…” she was stroking the skin across his chest as she listed her offerings. “…And I can assure you that every night will be filled with mind-blowing‒”

Before she could finish her sentence, Jeff flipped them so he was pinning her to the mattress, pressing a sound kiss to her lips. “You are incredibly persuasive,” he kissed her again. “Especially about that last thing,” he kissed her a third time.

She giggled against his lips, “Did it work?”

“Hmmm…” He kissed along the side of her neck. “I could stay here forever…But we both know it isn’t the best idea.”

Jeff wasn’t lying. He wanted to stay in D.C. with Annie for the rest of her stay. He was already cursing his flight back home. It would be a long three weeks. But they both knew it wouldn’t be logical for him stay. She needed to finish up her three weeks and he needed to get home and actually work on the syllabuses for the upcoming semester. Jeff would be too much of distraction and it wasn’t fair to Annie.

She sighed, running her fingers through his hair, “I know…but it was worth the thought.”

“When you get home,” his voice was low and raspy, “I promise you that every night can be like this one.” He was smirking at her has he hovered over her face.

“Sounds good to me,” she reached up and kissed his nose.

\-----

They decided to spend the morning of their last day together at the Smithsonian. Jeff had never been and Annie was dying to show him. She had already visited the museum a half dozen times by herself over the course of her internship, but she was excited to share the experience with someone else.

Jeff insisted that they do something new so she wouldn’t be bored. But she was resilient. He eventually gave in because of course Annie Edison does everything as if it were the first time. He loved her for that.

They had a wonderful morning, strolling through the museum hand-in-hand. Jeff watched Annie light up as she excitedly told him about the many exhibits and artifacts.

“Maybe you should work here instead of becoming an FBI agent. You’re already doing a better job than the people who actually work here,” he smirked at her.

In response, she shoved his shoulder but was smiling the whole time.

The final place that they visited was one that Annie was saving for last. She wanted to surprise Jeff with something he would truly be excited for, in his cute, nonchalant Jeff way. So Annie was all smiles when she led him through the doors of the National Air and Space Museum.

Earlier that year during the leaking of the Save Greendale Committee’s emails, Annie (and everyone else) learned that Jeff had a soft spot for astronauts. As much as he found the reveal to be embarrassing, she couldn’t help but think of a little Jeff Winger loving astronomy and dreaming to someday walk on the moon.

So when she planned their weekend, she knew it was a necessity to take him to the museum. She did have a small fear that he would be embarrassed about the whole thing, but she hoped for the best. She knew not to mention the emails so she just tugged him through the doors and let him see for himself.

As expected, he didn’t say much. But she definitely saw his eyes light up at his surroundings and a bashful smile take over his face. This time around, she let Jeff take the lead. He went to each exhibit and shared what he knew with Annie. He was so passionate about it all and she thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

At one point they made it to a wall that was covered with famous astronauts. Jeff didn’t say much but he read each plaque that was dedicated to the each of the “national heroes.” She looked on as he admired their photos and accomplishments.

She smiled in satisfaction, proud to know that it was probably his favorite part of the morning…not including the other thing that they did while tangled in her sheets a few hours prior.

While Jeff was taking one last look around, Annie slipped off to the gift shop and bought Jeff a few things: a magnet shaped like a spaceship, a mug with the planets printed all over, and a bobble head figure of a little astronaut in a spacesuit.

She didn’t want to make him blush in front of everyone, so she decided to hide it in his suitcase to find when he got home.

\-----

Jeff’s flight was scheduled to leave at ten o’clock that night and Annie insisted on getting to the airport at least two hours early in case of any complications. As much as he protested, she wouldn’t budge. But she did promise to keep him company until he boarded the plane.

They spent their two hours people-watching, playing with each other’s hands, and looking at the pictures they took over the past two days. Annie talked about how busy the next three weeks were going to be and Jeff proudly listened, amazed at all of the things she was accomplishing.

Jeff had a lot of time to think over the summer, and sure, he was still a bit hung up on his age and his never-ending cycle at Greendale, but he was finally beginning to feel at peace with it all. Over the past few months, he and Annie had been figuring out their relationship and he was actually opening up. The dark cloud that hung over him since his return to Greendale was dissolving and it felt like a weight was lifting from his shoulders. Annie was really helping with that.

He was happy, he was in love, and his life was still open to a number of possibilities.

So when the two hours were up and it was time for Jeff to board his plane, he wasn’t going to spiral back into three weeks of loneliness and longing. He was going to be grateful for his weekend with Annie and spend the next three weeks preparing himself for a lifetime with her.

Jeff gathered his luggage and Annie walked him to the terminal. Though they spent two hours waiting for this moment, neither of them were really prepared to actually say goodbye. But with his newfound optimism, Jeff was the first to speak.

His hand caressed her face, “This weekend was amazing. Thank you.”

“It really was. Thank _you_ for flying across the country to spend only forty-eight hours with me,” she smiled at him, her eyes ever so hopeful.

“Hey, I would have flown over here to spend only five minutes with you,” he said in his low, Jeff way.

“I know,” her voice equally as quiet. She continued to smile and her arms made their way around his torso. “I’m going to miss you,” she pouted.

“I know…But three week’s got nothing on us,” he nudged his nose against hers.

Slowly, their lips met and they shared a kiss that was filled with comfort, passion, and everything from this past weekend.

They eventually parted and took a breath. Still wrapped around each other, their eyes met once more and shared a small smile.

“I love you,” Jeff held her closer.

Annie melted. “I love you, too.”

He gave her one more peck on the lips before they untangled their arms. “I’ll call you when I land,” he smiled crookedly.

“I’ll be waiting,” she grinned.

He began to walk backwards towards the terminal, “Three weeks!”

Annie giggled, “Three weeks!” She agreed.

It was only a short trip, but Jeff knew it was one to remember.


End file.
